Information overload in large datasets is a common issue, especially when related to personal data (e.g., files) or communication data (e.g., emails). Searching such datasets typically involves entering keywords or metadata to proactively refine the results of a search. For example, a user may enter keywords to search through emails stored in their inbox. In this example, special operators such as “AND” and “OR” can be used to perform more complicated searches of the inbox.